Watching Over You
by welovethecullenboys
Summary: In this awsome twilight story you will find lots of LEMONS, lots of sadness, and lots of stuggle that the family takes to stay together. We are first time writers, but I'm not, I'm tish 15, but my friend Jessica is, so please enjoy our story.


**Hello Twilight Fans, are names are Patricia and Jessica. We are huge twilight fans and we decided to make our own story. In this story its about how the cullens watch over each other and protect each other. So we hope you enjoy it and please REVIEW!**

**-Patricia(tish15)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Cullen's were out hunting, except Alice. She decided to stay behind and hang out with Bella. **

**She went over to Bella's house Saturday in the afternoon. Alice parked her porches and walked up to the door. Bella answered the door once she knocked on the door.**

**"Hey, Alice," she smiled.**

**"Hey Bella," Alice smiled back.**

**Alice walked into the house and sat down on the couch; Bella sat down next to her. **

**"What's up," Bella asked her.**

**"Nothing really. The others went hunting and I decided to stay behind." She explained.**

**"Why? Aren't you thirsty?" Bella asked with a frown.**

**"No I'm not thirsty," Alice lied.**

**"Oh," Bella let the subject drop.**

**"So what do you want to do?" Alice asked her.**

**"I don't care? How about a movie?" Bella suggested. **

**"Okay," Alice smiled.**

**Bella went into the kitchen to fix some popcorn and Alice looked for a movie to watch. Then Alice got a little light head, but it passed. Bella came back into the living room.**

**"Find a movie to watch?" Bella asked as she sat down on the couch, with the popcorn bowl in her hand.**

**"Yeah, how about the House Bunny?" she showed Bella.**

**"Oh that's a good movie." "Put that in," Bella giggled. **

**Alice put the movie in and sat next to Bella.**

**"The guys love this movie. They wouldn't stop drooling all over the girls in this movie." Alice laughed.**

**"Yeah, that's Jasper and Emmett for you," Bella laughed.**

**"And ****Edward****." Alice added while laughing.**

**"Edward? I'll have to talk to him about that." Bella joked. Alice laughed as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.**

**~ 2 hours~**

**The movie was over and they were both covered in tears from laughing. Then Alice felt her throat was dry.**

**"So what do want to now," Bella asked.**

**"How about we go upstairs?" Alice suggested.**

**"Okay," Bella nodded.**

**They both started to go up the stairs, and then Alice got dizzy. She leaned against the wall for a moment. Bella saw Alice and quickly went back the stairs.**

**"Alice are you alright," Bella asked with worried in her voice.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." Alice lied. **

**They continued up the stairs and into her rom. Bella turned on some music and laid down on her bed. Alice hoped Bella would go to sleep soon.**

**Then Bella yawned.**

**"Are you sure your okay, Alice?" Bella asked again.**

**"Yes, I'm sure Bella, now you should get some sleep." Alice said covering her up.**

**"Will you stay?" Bella asked before she closed her eyes.**

**"Of course I will Bella," Alice smiled. **

**Bella smiled and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Bella was fast asleep. Alice quickly snuck out of the house and went hunting for at least an hour. Alice had found her two deer's and one elk.**

**She quickly snuck back through her window.**

**"Alice?" Bella asked.**

**Alice looked up and saw Bella was only talking in her sleep. Alice sighed and closed the window.**

**"Alice, no please." Bella began to cry. **

**Alice wondered what she was dreaming about. She quickly pulled out her phone and called Edward and told him about Bella.**

**"Well just keep an eye on her and when she wakes up you need to ask her about it." Edward said**

**"Okay, will do." Alice said and closed her phone.**

**"Was that Edward on the phone?" Bella asked.**

**Alice turned and saw Bella sitting up on the bed, looking at her with a frown.**

**"Yeah it was," Alice said as she walked over and sat down next to her.**

**"What did he want?" Bella asked.**

**"I actually called him," Alice said.**

**"What did you call him for?" Bella asked with a frown.**

**"I was telling him about you," She confessed, "You were talking in your sleep and you kept saying my name."**

**"I know, because it was scary," Bella asked.**

**"What happened?" Alice asked. **

**"You were fighting with someone and then you- you."Bella couldn't finish.**

**"What is it Bella?" Alice put her hand on Bella's hand.**

**"No I don't want to talk about it." Bella shook her head.**

**"Please tell me, Bella," Alice said.**

**"No," Bella shook her head.**

**"Bella..." Then a crashing noise came from down stairs. They both jumped. Alice got up and went over to the door. She looked into the dark hallway and saw no one there.**

**"Bella, stay here, I'll be right back." Alice said, slowly opening the bed room door.**

**"No, don't go." Bella said with a worried expression on her face.**

**"It's okay; I'm just going to check it out." Alice told her.**

**"Pleas be careful." Bella begged.**

**Alice nodded and went down the stairs. She slowly made her way down and once she got to the bottom, she saw a figure.**

**"Hello?" she asked in a whisper.**

**The figure looked up and glared at Alice. **

**"What the hell are you doing here?" Alice hissed.**

**Victoria smiled an evil smile.**

**"Alice?" Bella whispered from upstairs.**

**Alice looked up the stairs. Victoria then charged at Alice. She sent Alice flying back against the wall.**

**"ALICE!" Bella screamed.**

**Bella was now at the bottom of the stairs. She ran over to Alice's side.**

**Victoria tried to get Bella now but Alice quickly got up and pushed Bella behind her and Victoria grabbed her instead. Alice pushed Victoria against the wall and held her there.**

**"Bella, get out of here, now!" Alice ordered**

**"No, I'm staying here with you." Bella said.**

**"Quite being stubborn and get out of here." Alice said angrily.**

**Bella sighed and ran out of the door. She didn't run far; she stopped once she came to her sidewalk.**

**Alice held Victoria against the wall. Victoria tried to get lose from her but she couldn't. She then somehow managed to get one of her hands free and she grabbed Alice's arm and then bit her on the arm. Alice quickly pulled way and Victoria attacked her. Alice tried to fight her off but then she felt a pain in her neck. She cried out in pain. She then kicked Victoria off her and she quickly got up and snapped Victoria's neck, killing her.**

**Alice slowly got up and limped out of the house. Bella saw Alice walking over to her; she quickly ran over to her. Alice then fell forward, which Bella caught her.**

"**Alice!" Bella cried.**

**Bella laid Alice down on the ground, holding her in her arms. She tried to wake Alice up but she wouldn't respond. She pulled out her cell phone and called Edward.**

**On the second ring, Edward answered. He heard Bella was breathing hard.**

**"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked. **

**"I-its-its-Alice-I-I- don't know- what's wrong –with her." Bella stuttered, while crying.**

**"Bella, love, please calm down and tell me exactly what happened." Edward told her.**

**"Victoria." Bella whispered, while rocking back and forth while cradling Alice in her arms.**

**"We are on our way." Edward said and hung up.**

**Bella put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Alice. **

**"It's going to be alright, Alice, the others are on their way here." Bella whispered in her ear.**

**All of a sudden, Bella heard Jasper's voice yell, "ALICE!"**

**She jumped and looked up to see Jasper quickly running over to them.**

**"What happened to her?" Jasper asked Bella, as he looked at Alice.**

**"Victoria and and she did something to her." Bella answered.**

**"Carlisle!" Jasper yelled.**

**Carlisle ran over and knelt down next to Jasper. Carlisle began to exam her and he found the problem.**

**"She's been bit." Carlisle showed them her arm and neck.**

**"Is she going to be okay?" Jasper asked.**

**"No, she could possibly die." Carlisle told him.**

**"What? No!" Jasper shook his head.**

**"We have to get her home, now." Carlisle said.**

**Edward, since he was the fastest, ran Alice home. Emmett offered to run Bella to the house. **

**They got home under ten minutes. Edward ran alice up stairs with the others behind.**

**Emmett came running through the door; he set Bella down.**

**"Thanks, Emmett." Bella smiled.**

**"No problem, sister." Emmett smiled back.**

**About five minutes later, Edward came back down the stairs.**

**"How is she?" Bella asked him, as she got up from the couch.**

**Emmett and Rosalie stood behind her.**

**"I don't really know." He said.**

**"Jasper?" she asked.**

**"Not so good." He shook his head.**

**~hour later~**

**Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were down stairs, praying that Alice would be okay. Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper were upstairs with Alice.**

**Then they heard a loud **_**thud**_** come from up stairs. Bella was the first one up the stairs with the others behind her. She saw Jasper sitting against the wall, with his knees half way to his chest; he was crying.**

**"Jasper, what's wrong?" Bella asked, as she knelt down beside him.**

**"I-it's Alice." He said with sadness, as he ran his hand through his hair.**

**"What about Alice?" Bella asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.**

**"She-she-might-might," Jasper couldn't say the last word.**

**"She might what, Jasper?" Bella asked.**

**"Alice might die." Jasper cried.**

**'"Oh Jasper," Bella pulled him into a hug, "I'm so sorry."**

**He couldn't speak, he just cried. Everyone put their heads down. Emmett pulled Rosalie into a hug and she cried in his arms.**

**Edward sat down next to Jasper and put his head down.**


End file.
